killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
StA-52 Assault Rifle
The primary weapon of the Helghast armies is the StA-52 Assault Rifle or LAR manufactured by Stahl Arms. The StA-52, firing a 5.56 x 45 mm cartridge, seems to be more of a modular weapons system than a single weapon, since almost all of the Helghast weapons use a similar drum-style magazine design. It has a bullpup design with a drum-mag behind the handguard. It has iron-sights in Killzone 2, and is used by low ranked Helghast forces. It fires more rapidly than the M82 Assault Rifle, but the iron-sights and poor range limit its usefulness at longer ranges; however, it is quite useful at short to mid-range. Killzone In Killzone, the StA-52 had a secondary function (i.e. Shotgun) which fired green colored shells. Each shot fires 8 buckshot balls capable of killing an enemy instantly at short range. The shots also maim enemies at mid range, but their efficiency is lost due to the shot's spread cone. It is Colonel Gregor Hakha's gun of choice. The rifle seems to have a collimating red dot sight much like a modern G-36, though the sight is never actually utilized in-game and is replaced by simple zooming of the screen. Killzone 1 Properties *'Damage': 2/3 -4/5 secondary *'Accuracy: 2/5' - 2/5 secondary *'Rate of Attack: 4/5' - 2/5 secondary *'Reload Time': 3/5 - 3/5 secondary *'Magazine Capacity': 50 '- 8 secondary Killzone: Liberation In Killzone: Liberation the StA-52 LAR as all other weapons has 2 versions, the 2nd one being more powerful than the previous. Sta-52 LAR V1 *'Amount needed to unlock V1: 15,000 Vektan Dollars *'Damage': 2/6 *'Accuracy: '''1/6 *'Rate of Attack: 4/6 *'''Reload Time: 3/3 *'Magazine Capacity': 32 Sta-52 LAR V2 *'Amount needed to unlock V2': 78,000 Vektan Dollars *'Damage: '''3/6 *'Accuracy: 2/6 *'Rate of Attack: '''4/6 *'Reload Time: 3/3 *'Magazine Capacity': 40 Killzone 2 The Helghast Assault Rifle is the standard Helghan automatic assault weapon, well-suited for short- and mid-range engagements. It has a high fire rate but quickly loses accuracy with sustained fire. It has an Iron Sight for greater accuracy, though it lacks the level of accuracy that ISA's M82 delivers. The shotgun attachment has also been removed in Killzone 2, making the rifle little more than a simple assault weapon with almost no use in short range combat unlike its Killzone 1 incarnation. Killzone 2 Properties *'Zoom': Iron-sight *'Location': Gun racks, Helghast Infantry, Advanced Assault Infantry, Mounted Gunner *'Power ': 7/10 *'Rate of Fire' : 8/10 (10.3) *'Reload ': 6/10 (3.3 sec) *'Range ': 8/10 *'Max Rounds': 320 *'Max Magazines: '''8 *'Multiplayer ': Yes (Default, Tactician, Medic) Killzone 3 The Stahl Corporation has modified all examples of the StA-52, making it a more "modern" rifle. Most notably, it's modular rail/iron sight has been replaced with a red holographic sight. The weapon's recoil and accuracy have also been drastically improved. Multiplayer The StA52SE rifle for Killzone online has a 5 round burst and has a suppressor. It's the final unlock for the Infiltrator in Multiplayer. Killzone: Shadow Fall The weapon will be available in ''Killzone: Shadow Fall.2013-10-24, The Cold War Endures in Killzone: Shadow Fall. Gamespot, accessed on 2013-10-24 Trivia *The StA-52 SLAR from Killzone is a heavily modified variant of that game's standard StA-52. *Many of the small arms in the Killzone series take elements directly from real-world weapons, but while the StA-52 bears superficial similarities to several contemporary bullpup assault rifles, it is otherwise one of the most "original" firearms designs in the games. *Like most other Helghast weaponry, the StA-52 rifle has a bullpup helical magazine. *Like most Helghast weapons in Killzone, its muzzle flash is white in colour. Category:Weapons Category:Helghast References Category:Weapons Category:Helghast